


One Night

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Dating, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: All Jack and Ianto want is one night to themselves without work interrupting.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Prompt 556 – One Day/One Night at slashthedrabble.
> 
> For rambleinblue, a little sequel to my drabble 'Invitation'.

I don’t believe it!” Ianto groaned. He’d been looking forward to his long awaited date with Jack since the man himself had visited him earlier up in the Tourist Office, presenting him with a big bunch of flowers, which were now in a vase in the Hub’s small kitchen area where he could enjoy them whenever he made coffee. Now it looked like their night out would have to be cancelled.

Usually it was the Rift that mucked up any plans the team might have for their free time, but Tosh’s predictor program had guaranteed them no Rift activity for at least twenty-four hours. Only now a report had just come in about a monster terrorising members of the public in Splott Park.

“Is it so much to ask for just one night off?” Ianto sighed, helping Jack into his greatcoat. “If it’s not the Rift, it’s Weevils, or crashed spaceships, or another alien invasion.”

“I know.” Jack was equally disappointed. “We just can’t catch a break.” He’d already been trying for weeks to take Ianto on the date he’d promised when he’d returned from his time with the Doctor, but fate seemed to be against them.

“No rest for the wicked.” Ianto gave a small smile. “Maybe if this doesn’t take too long we can still make our dinner reservation.”

“We can hope!” Grabbing the car keys, Jack headed for the garage.

When they reached Splott Park, all they found was a belligerent abandoned goat so Ianto called the RSPCA to report it; goats were not Torchwood’s responsibility, no matter how big or how bad-tempered they were, and besides, running flat out to avoid its horns really worked up an appetite.

“Okay,” said Jack, slumped in the driver’s seat, catching his breath. “That was different.”

“You really know how to show a guy a good time,” Ianto replied, equally winded.

“Speaking of time, how’re we doing?”

Ianto checked his watch. “We might just make it…”

“Say no more.” Jack gunned the engine. “Whatever else happens in the next twelve hours, someone else can deal with it. We’ve more than earned a night off and we’re taking it!”

“No argument from me!”

They arrived at the restaurant five minutes late, but it wasn’t a problem; although busy, it wasn’t crowded. The food was excellent and the company even better. They lingered over dessert and coffee, suddenly reluctant to leave.

“Do you realise this is the first restaurant meal we’ve ever had that hasn’t been interrupted by a work emergency?” Ianto said. It might have been their first proper date but it was hardly the first time they’d eaten out together, although never anywhere this fancy.

Smiling at Ianto across the table, Jack reached for his hand. “Miracles do happen. So, what movie are we seeing?”

“Actually, why don’t we skip the movie and just head back to my place? We don’t know when we’ll get another night to ourselves. We should make the most of it.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The End


End file.
